The present invention relates to an electronic flash device.
Recently developed electronic flash devices uses many integrated circuits in a display device for displaying that a main flash capacitor has been charged to a predetermined level so that a flash lamp is ready to be lighted or that an electronic flash device is set in the automatic mode. These integrated circuits are used in order to make the electronic flash device compact in size and light in weight and to attain the reduction in costs. In order to operate them, there have been devised and demonstrated various types of power supplies.
In a prior art electronic flash device, the auxiliary power for integrated circuits is derived through a transformer from a charging circuit for charging a main flash capacitor. As a result, the voltage of the auxiliary power supply rises and drops with rise and drop in voltage charged across the main flash capacitor. Therefore, immediately after starting the charging of the main flash capacitor or immediately after the flash lamp has been lighted, the voltage of the auxiliary power supply drops below a predetermined minimum level below which the integrated circuits cannot operate normally.